Uchiha Itachi
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Pertama kali ia membuka mata kala itu, bola mata itulah yang ia temui. mata yang mengingatkan pada sosok pemuda yang telah membawa hatinya/ "Ren, dia putraku"/ "Mata hitam kalian mirip mata putraku, bahkan aku lupa ia juga mempunyai darah Uchiha"/ Uchiha Itachi menyipit penasaran/ "..."/ "Sasuke ya..."/ SasuSaku/ ItaSaku no Romance/


Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, tatapan bola mata hitam itulah yang pertama ia tatap. Kedua bola mata yang begitu ia rindukan hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Namun sebuah kenyataan menghempaskan segala kebahagiannya ketika ia sadar mata itu milik sosok yang berbeda dari yang ia harapkan.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini bisa dianggap sequel dari fic 'Harapan?' dan 'Siapa Dia?'. Kalau ingin mengerti alur ceritanya lebih pasti bisa dibaca dulu fic itu, nggak dibaca juga nggak apa-apa kok asal bisa memahami isificnya. Hehe...

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

Pemuda berjubah awan merah itu masih tetap di sana. Di ujung dalam lubang goa dengan rintihan kayu bakar yang tengah dimakan api demi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Di luar sana hujan masih tak mau bermurah hati untuk tak membuatnya berlama-lama terjebak dalam kesunyian ini. Terlalu bosan, ia melangkah kakinya ke mulut goa untuk sekedar melihat seberapa deras hujan yang ingin menghalau langkahnya. Langit terlihat masih tertutup awan hitam. Hitam gelap. Tak sadarkah hal itu seperti hidupnya kini.

Ia—Uchiha Itachi. Siapa yang tak mengenal eksitensinya di Dunia Ninja. Sang jenius dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal kejam karena membunuh semua klan-nya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, minus sang adik yang mereka ketahui selamat dalam kejadiaan naas itu.

Mereka semua tak tahu siapa sebenarnya ia. Di usia yang begitu muda sebuah beban berat dengan indahnya sudah ia emban, beban yang membuatnya gelap dan tak berpersaan seperti kata orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya. Namun, tahukah mereka kalau ia masih menyimpan sedikit hatinya untuk orang-orang yang begitu ia cinta. Hati yang berusaha ia kubur agar tak membuat semakin sesak setiap langkah yang telah ia ambil.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka kala uluran tangannya bertubrukan dengan tetes-tetes air hujan. Sepertinya hari ini hujan akan menemaninya kembali menoreh kisah sederhana di kehidupannya.

* * *

"Nggghhh..."

Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam erat akhirnya dengan perlahan terbuka. Dengan suara erangan rasa sakit tubuh yang semula tergeletak di sudut lain goa bergerak perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan barunya.

"Aaarggg..."

Kembali suara kesunyian itu terpecah dengan nada menyakitkan yang terutarakan sosok ringkih yang berusaha menggapai kesadaranya kembali. Kedua telapak tangan yang sebelumnya menopang tubuhnya agar tak kembali terjerembab ke lantai dingin goa bergantian haluan untuk menekan rasa sakit yang tengah didera kepalanya. Sosok itu menyender lemah sembari berusaha mereflesikan tempat yang menjadi naungannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah sadar." Lontaran pernyataan itu mengalihkan segala tumpuan pandangan sosok lain di goa itu.

Cekungan mata yang berisi kornea hijau indah itu mengerjap seakan tak percaya kala tumpuan sorot matanya menangkap mata hitam yang entah kenapa begitu ia rindukan. Tubuh yang semulai terkulai lemah bersandarkan dinding goa itu akhirnya bergetar, hingga bibir pucat itu mengucap sebua nama yang sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Haruno Sakura tak mampu perkata apa ketika segala diagnosa siapa pemilik mata hitam yang begitu ia kenali salah sasaran dari apa yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia mendiamkan diri menikmati hawa dingin yang kembali menemani suhu tubuhnya. Ia ingat ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke dalam aliran sungai deras kala timnya yang tengah melakukan misi diserang sekawanan bandit, namun ia tak pernah mengira bahwa sosok pemuda di depannya inilah yang sudah bersedia untuk meluangkan waktu menolongnya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Meski ragu akhirnya ia berucap juga. Tak terlalu mengindahkan debaran jantungan yang semakin menggila gelisah.

Hei, pantas Sakura gelisah ketika ia tahu segala rincian kejahatan yang sudah pemuda itu torehkan pada dunia ninja.

Ragu tak mendapati respon dari lawan bicaranya ia beranjak berdiri, berniat untuk mencari rekan setimnya yang pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kenyataannya kaki yang berusaha ia gerakan itu tak lagi nenampakkan langkahnya mendapati langit masih setia mengguyurkan air mata kesedihannya—begitulah menurutnya seperti yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jangan memasakan diri, di luar hujan masih begitu deras." Nada datar itulah yang membuatnya kembali memasuki goa. Mendudukan tubuh dinginnya di depan kobaran api sebagai penghangat goa.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri. Ia terasa enggan untuk buka suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka, begitu pula Itachi di mana ia yakin tak begitu peduli dengaan sebuah sapaan pemecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku..."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Kunoichi."

Sakura tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya kala sanggahan datar itu mengisi lanjutan suaranya.

"Aa."

* * *

Haruno Sakura mencuri pandang pada mata hitam sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Mata hitam yang membuatnya begitu menahan rindu yang tak tersampaikan. Kelam dan indah membaur dalam satu pandangan yang selalu membuatnya terlarut dalam emosi tertahannya.

Mereka mirip. Tentu saja Sakura sadar dengan tali persaudaraan yang mengikat kedua pemuda terakhir klan Uchiha. Tidak, bahkan Uchiha ketiga yang menjadi miliknya juga mewarisi mata kelam itu. Sebersit rasa rindu membuncah pada dirinya mengingat sosok Uchiha lain yang tengah menanti kepulangannya ke rumah.

"Ren." Ia bergumam lirih pada akhirnya, namun kenyataannya mampu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda di sampingnya.

Sakura gelagapan entah kenapa kala mata hitam itu terlalu intim menatapnya. Ia gugup karenanya. Memamerkan senyum tipis ia kembali berujar, "Nama putraku..." Tersenyum sumringah ia membalas pandangan dari pemuda Uchiha itu, "... maaf, entah kenapa mata hitammu begitu mirip dengan Ren, bahkan aku lupa kalau putraku juga mempunyai darah Uchiha," ungkapnya panjang lebar.

Uchiha Itachi menyipitkan matanya kala menangkap ucapan yang entah kenapa menyita perhatiannya. "Uchiha?"

Haruno Sakura terkejut mendapati kata respon atas kalimat yang begitu saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia menunduk, berusaha menutupi roman bingungnya menyangkal perkataan Itachi. Menggerutu dalam hati ketika dengan mudahnya rahasia itu ia kuak sendiri pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Hujan di luar sana sudah tak terdengar deras, hanya gerimis kecil menemani gemerlap sebuah bintang kecil yang entah kenapa muncul di saat hujan mulai reda.

Beranjak bangun dari duduknya, Haruno Sakura membungkuk ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu, "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku permisi," katanya cepat sebelum berlari menembus gerimis di luar sana.

Uchiha Itachi menatap bongkahan bara api di depannya. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali memamerkan bola mata merah darahnya.

"Sasuke ya..."

* * *

Entah kenapa author akhir-akhir ini suka bikin fic bertemakan mata hitam Uchiha. Nggak tahu deh, mungkin lagi kaga ada ide lain XD

Ren. Pasti pada familiar sama anak SasuSaku di atas, apalagi yang mengikuti fic sequel 'Harapan?' versi almh. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng. Ngomongin fic itu author jadi kangen sama sobat author dari Bima yang sudah di panggil Allah*hugs* I miss you :(


End file.
